wonderstruck
by hatake satoshi
Summary: mungkin Naruto dan Sakura sedikit lelah berdampingan dengan sepi. kalau begitu, ketika mereka bertemu, biarkan mereka mencipta kebahagiaan.. /For LAFSEvent, Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4/


Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

_beware: out of character. too much fluffy things._ saya menulis _fanfict_ ini di antara jadwal padat praUN, jadi mungkin _feel_nya tidak terlalu terasa, _gomenasai_._ if you don't like it don't read then._

* * *

wonderstruck

·

dibuat untuk meramaikan LAFSEvent.

·

happy reading =)

* * *

Haruno Sakura mengayuh sepedanya melintasi jalanan panjang menuju rumah. Blazer hitamnya terkancing rapat. _Sweater_ berwarna kuning pucat berkelebat terbentur angin sore. Bahu kanannya menahan beban berupa tas hitam yang isinya penuh dengan berkas penelitian.

Sakura senang melintasi jalan pulang menggunakan sepeda. Selain karena sehat dan murah, ia dapat menikmati belaian angin laut yang sarat akan bau garam. Dan juga ia dapat menikmati matahari terbenam di horizon laut. Untung saja rumah yang disewanya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat bekerja. Hanya empat puluh lima menit apabila ditempuh dengan sepeda, dan dua puluh menit apabila ia mengunakan SUV peninggalan ayahnya.

Sakura kecil dibesarkan di dataran tinggi Tokyo. Ia pun jarang berwisata ke pantai. Maka dari itu, ketika _Tanegashima Space Center_ membutuhkan seorang peneliti, tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu untuk mengirimkan lamaran. Sebenarnya, dari dulu Sakura memang sudah mengincar _space center_ satu ini untuk bekerja, sih.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang yang mengenalnya akan bertanya-tanya; apa yang dicarinya di Tanegashima? Apa yang menarik dari pulau kecil yang dikelilingi Samudra Pasifik itu? Kalau tentang _space center_, bukankah masih banyak _space center_ di Tokyo yang juga menyediakan penelitian yang cukup menjanjikan? _Well_, selain penelitian yang ditawarkan menarik minat gadis itu dan tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan pantai, Sakura juga membutuhkan suasana baru. Tokyo terlihat biasa saja. Apalagi sejak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas tujuh tahun silam, Tokyo juga menyediakan kenangan buruk bagi Sakura.

Gadis itu sendiri pun tidak percaya ketika menerima surat penerimaannya dalam tim. Rasanya seperti kerja kerasnya selama ini terbayar. Dulu ketika kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan pegawai di salah satu kantor swasta masih bisa membiayai sekolah, Sakura tak perlu pusing memikirkan masalah keuangan. Memang, keluarga mereka memiliki tabungan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil jumlahnya. Namun tabungan tetap saja tabungan, hanya akan dipakai apabila dalam keadaan darurat. Sakura yang saat itu baru berumur dua puluh tahun dan tidak memiliki kerabat dekat mau tak mau harus mengambil kerja sambilan dan belajar lebih giat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa.

Terlalu banyak melamun membuat Sakura tidak memerhatikan perubahan cuaca. Langit mendadak menjadi gelap. Kilat saling menyambar. Angin berembus lebih kencang, membuat Sakura memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk mengayuh sepedanya. Satu setengah tahun tinggal di ujung selatan Jepang yang sebagian besar merupakan daerah pesisir membuatnya dapat _mencium_ badai. Angin yang berembus terasa lebih dingin dan berat untuk dihirup. Sakura berani bertaruh, tak lebih dari lima belas menit lagi hujan akan turun.

Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk kebiasaannya yang suka keasyikan mencari bahan pendukung untuk penelitian sampai larut malam. Karena hal itulah tadi pagi ia terlambat bangun. Kalau saja ia sedikit bangun lebih awal, ia bisa mengintip ramalan cuaca yang ditayangkan setiap jam tujuh pagi. Dalam hati Sakura juga mengutuk SUV-nya yang sedikit bermasalah saat akan dipakai. Sial, bahkan karena terburu-buru, ia juga tak membawa mantel ataupun payung.

Dikayuhnya sepeda lebih cepat, Sakura tak ingin berkas-berkas berharga yang dibawanya pulang dari kantor basah terkena tetes hujan.

·x·

Sakura baru akan membelok ke kanan, ke arah rumah, ketika dilihatnya sebuah _mini bus_ kuning terparkir di dekat jalan setapak menuju pantai. Angin semakin kencang, laut yang bergelora dapat dilihatnya dari sini. Gulungan ombak yang biasanya cukup besar kali ini terlihat jauh lebih besar dan bisa menelan apapun. _Siapapun dia, apapun yang dicarinya, apapun urusannya, pergi ke pantai di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini bukanlah suatu keputusan yang bijak._

Karena tak ingin membaca surat kabar dengan kepala berita 'Turis Terseret Ombak di Tanegashima', Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk membelok ke kanan.

Diparkirkannya sepeda di samping _mini bus_. Dari jauh _mini bus_ ini memang terlihat normal, terlihat seperti _mini bus_ yang dipakai keluarga besar untuk berwisata. Namun saat sudah berada di sampingnya, mau tak mau banyak tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala Sakura. _Mini bus_ ini sudah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa. Hanya kaca jendela bagian depan yang transparan, selebihnya ditutupi gorden oranye yang warnanya mulai pudar. Ada kain mencuat dari salah satu jendela. Dari salah satu sudut jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, Sakura dapat melihat kardus berisi tumpukan baju dan kompor mungil dan banyak botol kosong air mineral. Di _dashbor_ terserak banyak buku. Salah satu buku yang dikenali gadis itu adalah _Lonely Planet_, sisanya buku-buku tentang fotografi. Sakura yakin pemilik _mini bus _ini adalah seorang _backpacker_.

Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak berpasir yang mengarah menuju pantai. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri keputusannya untuk memakai sepatu _flat_ hari ini. Berjalan di daerah berpasir dengan sepatu hak tinggi tentu akan sangat merepotkan. Gadis itu berjalan sedikit membungkuk, berusaha keras untuk tak oleng karena tertiup angin.

Tak jauh dari bibir pantai berdiri sesosok lelaki. Ia memakai jaket oranye dan celana panjang hitam. Rambut pirangnya berantakan tertiup angin yang semakin kencang. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera. Lelaki itu sedang membidik kilat yang saling menyambar serta ombak yang mengamuk.

Rasa kesal mulai tumbuh di dada Sakura. Apa lelaki bodoh itu tak tahu kalau laut yang sedang mengamuk sama berbahayanya dengan menyetir ugal-ugalan? _Well_, mungkin malah lebih berbahaya laut yang mengamuk. Langit semakin gelap, kilat semakin banyak. Sakura merindukan _kotatsu_nya di rumah.

"_Anta_!" Sakura berharap suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar lelaki yang sekarang hanyak berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya.

"_Anta_!" _Well_, Sakura sedikit melupakan sopan santunnya saat ini. Dengan sedikit membungkuk melawan angin, ia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Hei, kau!" ujar Sakura sambil menendang pasir ke arah kaki lelaki itu yang langsung berbalik menuju kakinya karena tertiup angin. Sakura mendesah pelan melihat pasir menempel di celana panjang hitamnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, kedua tangannya masih menyangga kamera. Kedua anak manusia itu terdiam mendapati satu sama lain. Sakura memandanginya dengan wajah kesal. Lelaki ini semakin terlihat aneh di mata Sakura saat ia menangkap tiga gurat tercetak di pipi kiri dan kanan. _Seperti bekas luka, atau mungkin tanda lahir?_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, seketika ingat dengan alasannya menghampiri pemilik _mini bus_. "_Baka!_ Apa kau tak tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan ada badai?! Apa kau tak tahu kalau bermain di pantai saat badai itu berbahaya?! Bagaimana kalau kau terseret ombak, hah?!"

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya yang sewarna dengan langit cerah musim panas. "_We-well,_ aku mengambil foto," balasnya sedikit terbata. _Hmp, mungkin dia tak pernah dibentak orang asing sebelumnya_.

"Kau mungkin fotografer profesional," ujar Sakura sambil mengerling ke arah kamera yang dibawa lelaki itu. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus mementingkan keselamatanmu kan?!" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya. Angin semakin kuat, ombak pun semakin keras menghantam bibir pantai.

"Aku mengambil foto kilat. Kilat dan ombak adalah kombinasi yang menarik!" balas lelaki pirang itu, juga sambil berteriak.

"_Baka!_ Sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Kau harus segera pergi!"

"Kau lihat mobilku? Aku akan bermalam di sana!"

"Ha?!" Seperti orang bodoh. Sakura hanya bisa tercengang mendengar balasannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kilat itu akan disusul petir? Bagaimana kalau dia tersambar petir? Apalagi di tempat terbuka seperti ini!

Sakura mati-matian menahan terpaan angin agar tak terjerembab. Langit semakin gelap. Petir pun mulai ikut menyemarakkan suasana. "Jangan bercanda!"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, lelaki itu berkata, "Aku punya penangkal petir di mobilku!"

Sedikit frustasi akan kekeraskepalaan lelaki itu, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. "Terserah kau! Setidaknya sayangilah nyawamu! Selamat sore!"

Baru saja gadis itu berjalan beberapa meter, tetes-tetes air mulai turun dari langit. Tak lagi mengingat sopan santun, ia mengumpat keras. Dipeluknya tas hitam lantas bergegas berlari menuju sepedanya diparkir. _Dasar bodoh, buat apa pula aku mengkhawatirkan lelaki bodoh itu?_ Dalam hati Sakura tertawa miris, ia memikirkan berkas penelitiannya yang berharga.

"_Matte!_" Si fotografer itu berlari menuju Sakura. Dengan kaki yang panjang ia dapat dengan mudah mencapai tempat gadis sewarna musim semi itu berdiri. "Kuantar kau pulang!"

Melawan suara angin dan ombak dan petir yang semakin bergemuruh, Sakura berkata, "tapi aku bawa sepeda!"

"Masukkan saja ke bagasi!"

Lelaki itu berjalan mendahului Sakura, gadis itu menguntit di belakang. Rintik hujan semakin deras saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang. "Cepat masuk!"

Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah dapat menerima bantuan dari orang asing. Tapi mengingat berkas penelitian yang harus diselamatkannya, tanpa banyak tanya, Sakura menuruti perintah lelaki itu. Sebelum masuk didorongnya tumpukan bungkus makanan kemasan. Dapat dirasakannya sebuah laptop saat ia mendudukan bokongnya di bangku penumpang. Sakura menggumamkan maaf pelan sambil menggeser laptop lelaki itu.

Tak lama, terasa angin kuat berhembus dari belakang. Rupanya lelaki itu tengah membuka pintu bagasi dan berusaha menaikkan sepeda Sakura. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura tidak begitu terkejut dengan isi bagian belakang mobil ini. _Well, dia seorang _backpacker, kan?

Bangku-bangku yang seharusnya berjajar sudah dikeluarkan. Ada kasur lipat dan satu bantal pojok kanan. Tumpukan baju bersih di dekat kasur lipat. Dan di dekat kompor kecil yang dilihatnya tadi, ada kulkas mini yang tentunya tidak berfungsi. Beberapa baju kotor ditumpuk di sisi yang lain. Rupa-rupanya kain yang mencuat di jendela tadi, bagian dari kaos lelaki itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menaikkan sepeda Sakura. Lelaki itu hanya perlu mendorong kardus yang berisi entah apa untuk memberi _space_ bagi sepeda Sakura. Sepedanya berada di tengah-tengah bagasi, memisahkan kasur dan kompor. Kardus yang berisi entah apa dan kardus berisi pakaian bersih digeser untuk menahan kedua sisi sepeda Sakura. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, lelaki itu menutup pintu bagasi. Sakura masih mengamati isi mobil si fotografer sampai-sampai tak menyadari saat lelaki itu melompat masuk.

"Haaa, hujannya lebat sekali." Sakura bahkan tak menyadari hujannya tambah lebat. "Omong-omong, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

·x·

"Jadi kau fotografer lepas?" tanya Sakura dalam perjalan pulang. Naruto, lelaki itu, baru saja menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia berada di pantai saat akan datang badai. "Kau ingin memotret kilat dan ombak?"

"Ya. Ide yang aneh kan?" Naruto tertawa di akhir pertanyaannya. Sakura belum pernah mendengar tawa seperti tawa milik lelaki asing ini. Ada sentuhan ironi dan kesenangan di sana. Seperti besenang-senang dalam kesusahan. "Belum banyak orang yang mencoba kombinasi itu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tidak mengerti dunia fotografi. Memang sih ia melihat banyak foto planet dan galaksi dan bintang. Tapi foto-foto itu kan diambil oleh satelit. Oleh benda mati. Foto yang diambil oleh manusia tentu akan berbeda dari foto yang diambil satelit. Mungkin manusia menuangkan emosi saat membidik lensa. Sebagian malah membekukan sebentuk emosi melalui selembar foto. Entahlah, Sakura tidak mengerti.

"_Well_, mungkin tidak terlalu aneh. Yah ... kau perlu menemukan objek yang berbeda kan? Fotomu jadi bisa bersaing dengan foto lain," ujar Sakura tidak yakin. Diselipkannya anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Ia pernah dengar dari Sai, temannya semasa masih mengecap bangku perkuliahan, _fotografer, terlebih fotografer lepas, harus pandai mencari objek foto yang lain dari biasanya_. Temannya itu sendiri adalah fotografer pemula di sebuah komunitas penyuka fotografi. Sakura jadi penasaran, _apa Sai masih memotret segala hal seperti dulu_?

"Menurutmu begitu?" Naruto tak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah berkata, "belok ke kiri, Naruto. Rumahku nanti di sebelah kanan."

"Oke." Dan mobil pun membelok ke kiri pelan-pelan agar tak selip karena jalan yang licin. Jalanan sepi, tentu saja. Daerah yang ditinggali Sakura masih cukup sepi. Hanya ada lima atau enam rumah, dan semuanya bergaya tradisional. Rumahnya sendiri dipisahkan tanah kosong di kiri dan kanan, memisahkannya dari tetangga. Namun bukan berarti hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi jarang berinteraksi dengan tetangganya.

"Itu rumahku," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk rumahnya. "Masuk saja. Halamanku cukup luas."

Naruto menurut. Sementara lelaki itu memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang terlindung dari tetes hujan yaitu di dekat garasi yang tertutup, Sakura sibuk mencari kunci rumahnya di dalam tas.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini. Akan kuambilkan payung." Naruto terlihat mau protes, tapi Sakura sudah melesat keluar. Ia berlari kecil sambil memeluk tasnya erat-erat di dalam lindungan blazer menuju pintu depan. Angin membuat tetes hujan teras sakit ketika menerpa wajahnya. Ketika gadis itu akhirnya mencapai teras rumah, _sweater_nya sudah basah kuyup.

Segera dibukanya pintu dan meletakkan tas yang sedikit basah di dekat rak penyimpanan sepatu. Diambilnya payung yang terletak di rak paling bawah lantas segera menjemput Naruto. Perjalanan menjemput Naruto terasa lebih panjang. Padahal jarak garasi dan teras rumah Sakura tidak begitu jauh. Beberapa kali payungnya hampir diterbangkan angin.

Tanpa banyak tanya lelaki itu segera meloncat keluar dan membanting pintu mobil menutup saat Sakura mencapai tempatnya. Sedikit berdesakkan di bawah payung yang sebenarnya cukup besar itu, mereka membelah halaman Sakura dengan berjalan cepat.

Sakura menghela napas panjang saat akhirnya mereka mencapai teras. Dinyalakannya lampu saat Naruto menutup pintu, memblokir tetes hujan yang mencoba masuk bersama angin.

Dilepaskannya _sweater_ yang sudah basah. Setelah mengeringkan kaki, Sakura segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampunya. "Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan di sana? Mungkin agak sedikit berantakan, tapi anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri," ujar Sakura saat melihat Naruto masih mematung di dekat pintu. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terpana saat melihat rumahnya. _Well_, rumahnya memang cukup tua dan kecil tapi karena kehebatan Sakura menata ruang, rumahnya jadi terlihat cukup besar. Dalam hati Sakura menertawakan tampang Naruto.

"_Hai'._"

Sakura melesat ke dapur untuk menjerang air untuk membuat teh. Saat akan mengeluarkan gelas dari lemari penyimpanan, Naruto memasuki dapur dan berdiri di dekat kulkas. Membuat Sakura kaget.

"_Ne_, kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

"Dengan celana basah seperti ini? Kau yakin?"

Sakura memerhatikan celana Naruto. Bagian bawahnya basah dan berlumpur. Pasti karena tanah di halamannya. Dari dulu Sakura memang berkeinginan menanami rumput atau menata batu-batu di halaman. Tiap kali hujan turun, halamannya jadi becek. Tidak terlalu becek sih, tapi tetap saja cukup mengganggu.

"Celanamu pun sama kotornya denganku, Sakura-_chan_."

Mata Sakura membulat sedikit. Kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu? Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengusir kenangan akan ibunya yang memanggilnya dari taman bermain saat hari sudah semakin sore. Diletakkannya gelas lantas segera menggulung celana hitam yang ujungnya sedikit cokelat. Naruto pun ikut menggulung celannya kemudian menghenyakkan diri di kursi meja makan.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, jadi apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Naruto memecah diam. Di luar badai masih menghentak.

Sambil menakar gula Sakura menjawab, "aku bekerja di _space center_. Peneli—"

"Eh?! Benarkan?" Sakura sedikit terlonjak akan keterkejutan Naruto. Dijerangnya teh ke dalam gelas kaca bermotif ikan koi. Diletakkannya satu di depan Naruto. Uapnya mengepul. Tampak menggoda untuk diminum. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan teh di depannya. Ia memerhatikan Sakura yang sekarang duduk di seberang meja. Mata birunya membulat, mananti jawaban.

Sakura sengaja berlama-lama menjawab. Ekspresi penasaran Naruto tampak konyol. "Aku salah satu peneliti di sana."

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku ingin memotret roket. Tapi tak tahu kapan _space center _itu akan meluncurkan roket. Kau tahu kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sepertinya dua minggu lagi. Aku lupa tanggalnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di sini dua minggu," ujar Naruto seenaknya.

"Eeehh?" Bukannya Sakura keberatan lelaki itu tinggal di rumahnya. Kalau badai tak kunjung reda, Sakura memang sudah berencana untuk membiarkan Naruto mengginap di rumahnya barang satu malam. Lagi pula, Naruto tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Tapi ... mengginap dua minggu?

Seolah membaca kekhawatiran Sakura, Naruto lantas buru-buru meralat kalimatnya. "Maksudku tinggal di Tanegashima. Kau lihat kasur di mobilku kan? Aku tidur di sana selama berkeliling Jepang. Orang tuamu mungkin akan repot kalau aku menginap di sini selama dua minggu."

"Mereka tidak akan kerepotan. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Tujuh tahun lalu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut. "Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal. Aku berumur dua tahun saat itu."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang melebarkan matanya. Selama ini orang-orang hanya akan memberikan kata-kata prihatin dan penghiburan saat ia bilang kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Beberapa teman yang juga bernasib kurang lebih sepertinya pun berkata begitu. Terkadang Sakura merasa bosan. Namun Naruto malah mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Setidaknya ini membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"Naruto, malam ini menginaplah. Sepertinya badai cukup hebat. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau tidur di depan televisi. Ruangan itu cukup hangat. Aku punya dua kasur."

"Apa kau yakin? Tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah mengantarku pulang, selamat sampai rumah. Daripada kau harus mencari tempat untuk mobilmu, bukankah lebih aman kalau kau di rumahku saja? Aku masih menyimpan baju lama ayah, kau bisa memakainya."

"Aku mengambil bajuku di mobil saja, Sakura-_chan_. Baju itu pasti berharga untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aa. Ambil saja mantelku di rak sepatu. Payung hanya akan diterbangkan angin. Akan kusiapkan air untuk mandi."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu lantas mendorong kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto segera mengambil bajunya di mobil. Dua gelas teh itu, yang sama-sama masih mengepulkan uap panas, terlupakan di atas meja makan.

·x·

Uzumaki Naruto terbangun dari tidur saat hidungnya menghirup harum sup. Lelaki dua puluh enam tahun itu tidak langsung bangun. Ia sengaja menutup matanya lebih lama. Mencoba untuk mengatur kepingan memori akan hari yang sudah lalu.

Ah, ia ke Tanegashima untuk memotret apa saja. Tanegashima adalah destinasi terakhir perjalanan mengelilingi Jepang. Setelah ekspedisi Jepang-nya selesai, ia berencana untuk ke Korea lalu Cina lalu Russia lalu mengelilingi Eropa. Naruto mengambil jalur utara lebih dulu. Setelah ekspedisi Eropa-nya mencapai London, ia berencana terbang atau berlayar (entahlah, ia belum memutuskan, yang jelas ia harus memilih transportasi murah untuk menghemat _budget_) ke Amerika. Setelah Amerika Selatan ia akan ke Afrika dan Asia. Taiwan adalah target terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Ia membayangkan banyak foto yang akan terkumpul sekembalinya dari _trip_ yang panjang ini.

_Namun sepertinya hal itu mungkin tak akan terjadi_.

Bukannya Naruto takut uangnya tidak cukup. Tidak. Ia bisa kerja sambilan di suatu tempat untuk mengisi kembali dompetnya dengan pundi-pundi uang. Ia juga tak takut berpisah dari orang-orang yang disayangi. Iruka-_sensei_, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpenting Naruto. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji adalah teman-teman terbaiknya semasa sekolah. Dan Iruka-_sensei_, Naruto bertemu dengan Iruka-_sensei_ saat di sekolah menengah pertama. Beliau guru pertama yang memahami Naruto. Yang kemudian menjadi orang tua angkatnya. Kebaikan mereka memang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan apapun.

_Oke, mungkin ia bohong kalau ia tidak takut kehilangan mereka_. Namun, dalam perjalanannya nanti, Naruto akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang juga baik, kan? Orang-orang seperti Haruno Sakura misalnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Naruto mengucapkan nama gadis yang sudah mengingatkannya untuk menyayangi nyawa dan membiarkannya menginap. Direnggangkanya seluruh tubuh. Kapan terakhir kali ia tidur di kasur yang nyaman? _Well_, kasurnya di mobil memang cukup nyaman. Tapi tetap saja, tidur di mobil dan tidur di tempat yang bersih dan luas memberikan kenyamanan yang berbeda.

Semalam, setelah mandi dan makan malam, Naruto dan gadis itu menunggu jam tidur dengan bercerita di ruang tengah. Mereka menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_ ditemani dengan teh hangat dan bebrapa camilan yang sengaja diambil Naruto dari kulkas di mobilnya.

Gadis merah muda itu mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang perjalanannya dari Hokkaido sampai di Tanegashima. Saat Naruto menceritakan tentang Konohamaru (teman yang menumpang saat akan menuju Nanto) menghabiskan persediaan camilan, Sakura tertawa. Saat Naruto menceritakan tentang keikutsertaannya dalam suatu festival dan malah mengacaukannya karena lupa kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya, Sakura tergelak. Banyak sekali tawa yang mereka bagi tadi malam.

Lelaki itu juga menunjukkan foto-foto favoritnya yang dicetak. Sakura paling menyukai foto jalanan berkabut yang penuh dengan sakura yang bermekaran. Gadis itu bilang kalau Naruto mengambil foto itu di saat yang tepat, saat mentari baru keluar dari sarangnya. Kabut-kabut yang disibak sinar matahari adalah bagian favorit Sakura dari foto itu.

Naruto bilang, Sakura dapat menyimpannya kalau mau. Pada awalnya tentu saja Sakura menolak. Namun karena Naruto bilang ia masih menyimpan _soft file_ foto itu di laptopnya, akhirnya Sakura mau menyimpan foto itu. Naruto juga melihat gadis itu menyelipkan fotonya di sisi cermin rias dalam kamarnya.

Naruto tidak masuk kamar Sakura, ia hanya berdiri di pintu. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdecak kagum. Di langit-langit kamar Sakura tergantung replika tata surya. Bukan hanya matahari, namun juga planet-planet yang mengitarinya. Di pintu lemari pun tertempel foto bermacam-macam galaksi. Gadis itu bilang kalau ia membuat replika tata surya itu saat masih di SMA. _Saat di SMA-lah kecintaanku akan antariksa mulai tumbuh_, katanya.

Setelah mengagumi replika tata surya Sakura, mereka kembali menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_. Kali ini Sakura yang gantian bercerita. Ia menceritakan tentang orang tuanya yang meninggal, tentang kesepiannya tanpa orang tua dan kerabat dekat. Lalu tentang kerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan yen, atau mendapatkan beasiswa. Dari kerja kerasnya memenangkan suatu beasiswa itulah akhirnya Sakura bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya ke jenjang S2. Sakura juga menceritakan kenapa ia bisa terdampar di selatan Jepang ini.

_Aku mengirim banyak sekali lamaran pekerjaan. Beberapa kembali dengan surat permintaan maaf. Tapi ada enam atau tujuh, entahlah aku lupa, yang memanggilku untuk bekerja. Tapi waktu membaca penerimaanku di _space center_ aku langsung tahu kalau inilah pekerjaan yang cocok. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu. Di samping itu aku suka laut. Dan Tanegashima dikelilingi laut._

Mereka dua orang yang sudah melalui banyak tantangan Tuhan. Sakura dengan kehilangan dan kerja keras, Naruto dengan kehilangan dan kesulitan-kesulitan yang dihadapi, bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka bisa tetap berdiri menyongsong badai yang lain. Dalam hati, mereka merasa sama, merasa dekat.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun dan membantu Sakura memasak entah apa di dapur. Naruto sempat mengintip keadaan diluar. Hujan masih turun. Tidak terlalu deras, tapi juga memberikan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Naruto memasukkan lengannya ke dalam saku celana panjang. Ia sempat melihat pohon sakura yang tumbuh dekat rak bonsai dan bunga-bunga milik Sakura. Suatu saat kalau pohon itu berbunga, Naruto akan meminta ijin Sakura untuk memotret pohon dan rak bunganya.

Saat memasuki dapur, Sakura tengah mengaduk sup yang sepertinya _miso_. Naruto menghidu aromanya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di samping gadis itu dan melongok ke dalam panci. Ternyata benar, _miso_.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau kan tamuku. Tunggu saja di meja makan."

Sebelum menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, Naruto terlebih dulu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi dan lauk yang membuat Naruto menyadari ia sudah lapar lagi. Diperhatikannya punggung Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu mengenakan _jumper_ kebesaran dan celana hangat biru muda dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil. Rambut merah mudanya yang tidak diikat jatuh menutupi pundak. Dengan cekatan gadis itu menambahkan campuran-campuran yang membuat supnya semakin wangi.

Naruto teringat ketika Sakura memarahinya di pantai kemarin sore. Seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda yang kacau karena angin, kemeja putih, blazer hitam, celana panjang hitam, _sweater_ kuning dan sepatu flat hitam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tas yang kelihatan berat yang dibawanya. Itu mungkin bukan tampilan elegan yang diinginkan setiap gadis. Namun dengan tampilan seperti itu, wajah lelah serta khawatir, Haruno Sakura sudah membuat Naruto terpesona. Benar-benar terpesona.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Baru kali ini ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lebih-lebih dengan gadis asing yang memarahinya tiba-tiba.

Saat di SMA dulu Naruto cukup populer. Apalagi setelah ia bergabung di klub _baseball_, namanya semakin sering terdengar di sekolah. Guru-guru membicarakan kemalasannya, gadis-gadis membicarakan kecepatannya mengayunkan _bat_, sedang populasi cowok membicarakan keberaniannya memanggil kepala sekolah dengan _obaa-chan_.

Naruto belum pernah jatuh cinta. Percayalah. Tapi kalau sebatas naksir, Naruto sering sekali naksir dengan gadis-gadis imut yang ditemuinya entah di sekolah atau di perjalanannya. Kiba bahkan mengatainya _moe hunter_ saat Naruto menceritakan hal itu.

"_Tsk, Naruto, _get a life. _Cewek _moe_ incaranmu itu pasti sudah punya pacar, haha."_

Haruno Sakura bukanlah cewek _moe_. Ia memancarkan pesona wanitanya dengan baik. Ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang ditemui Naruto. Haruno Sakura memesona tanpa terlihat murahan. Sebaliknya, gadis itu terlihat dewasa dan pintar dan cantik. Haruno Sakura mungkin gadis dengan percaya diri cukup untuk membuatnya berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan lelaki. Namun setelah mendengar ceritanya semalam, ada keinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tentu saja. Tapi Haruno Sakura berhasil mematahkan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kenapa kau terkekeh seperti om-om mesum, Naruto?" Lamunannya buyar. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan dengan nada curiga oleh Sakura. Tadi malam Sakura cukup sering melempar pertanyaan sejenis itu. Apalagi setelah Naruto bercerita tentang kesalahannya masuk ke _onsen_ perempuan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "A-aha-ha, aku teringat kedohanku saat mengunjungi Yakushima."

Mata hijau Sakura membulat. "Kau juga ke Yakushima?"

Kali ini Naruto yang matanya membulat karena heran. "Kau belum pernah ke Yakushima? Itu kan dekat sekali dengan Tanegashima."

"Belum. Aku kan sibuk," balas Sakura pendek disertai kekeh kecil. Ia mematikan kompor dan memasukkan supnya ke dalam mangkok besar. Ditaruhnya mangkok itu di tengah meja. Uap hangatnya mengepul.

Saat Sakura mulai mengisi mangkok Naruto dengan nasi, Naruto bertanya. "Kapan kau ada waktu kosong?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah mengernyitkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita ke Yakushima."

Kali ini tampak jelas raut kegembiraan di wajah manis Sakura. "Kau serius?"

Naruto menerima mangkoknya yang penuh dengan nasi. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hari jumat ini kau masih harus ke _space center_ ya?"

"Uh-huh. Sabtu besok aku baru punya waktu kosong. Itu juga kalau _bucho_ tidak memintaku menemani meneliti."

"Mari berdoa semoga _bucho_mu tidak memaksa untuk bekerja di hari libur."

"Aku akan berusaha membujuknya hari ini."

"Nah, itu lebih bagus."

"Seharian ini kau mau ke mana Naruto?"

"Mengelilingi Tanegashima tentu. Memotret apa saja. Kau bisa ikut mobilku untuk ke _space center_."

"Lalu bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Kujemput. Kau tidak keberatan aku menginap di sini sampai kita ke Yakushima besok kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu kau pulang jam berapa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Jam empat sore."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dengan sok serius ia berkata. "Ya, semoga saja aku tidak keasyikan memotret jadi aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Aku meneleponmu saja. Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

Mungkin Naruto merindukan kehangatan rumah. Mungkin Sakura merindukan seseorang untuk berbagi. Lantas, kenapa tidak mencoba kesempatan yang ada?

* * *

np : crack (rib vers.)

narutooo, selamat jatuh cinta dengan sakura! kejar terus cewek coretmoecoret tsundere itu ya? ;)

saya nulis fic ini waktu try out bi (saya udah selesai ngerjain sih). nulis fic ini rasanya kejar tayang banget, haha. mungkin karena itu alurnya jadi terlalu cepat terus feelnya nggak terasa. Maafkan saya /bow

saya jatuh cinta sama tanegashima sejak nonton 5 centimeters per second. ada yang sudah pernah nonton animenya? itu recommended banget! oke, kenapa saya jadi promosi anime di sini. well, sebagian besar setting yang saya pakai di sini mirip dengan setting tanegashima di 5 centimeters per second, termasuk wilayah tempat tinggal sakura. namun tidak dengan rumahnya. saya sendiri bingung dengan deskripsi rumah sakura yang saya tulis, sila berimajinasi /bow

sekali lagi terima kasih. kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.

2014 – sato.

ps: doakan UN saya sukses ya? arigatouuuu...


End file.
